Affection
by Odji
Summary: Continuation of Learning to Love, though it is not necessary to read the first. Lemon, GaaraXHinata


It had been six months since he had married his wife, Hinata. Six months since their first kiss. He had been pleased with how well they had been getting along, and was glad that she was not a needy wife, for he did not have much time to give.

He had learned a lot about his young wife. He discovered that she loved to cook, and she often prepared his meals for him. She would chancy him often, because he missed more meals than he ate. He knew that she loved to garden, and would spend hours of her day in his green house, studying the plants and speaking to the medic nin of their medical properties. He knew that she loved the sunny, warm days, and that she had quickly grown to love Suna.

He knew that when he did have free time, and offered to spend it with her, she was egger. She had yet to turn away from him, or deny him. She welcomed him in ways he had never been welcomed. She would pull him close, hug him, grasp his hand in hers. She would kiss his hands, his cheeks, his lips, his forehead. Once even his neck. Gaara was unused to such affection, and often found himself pulling away. At those times, he would avoid looking at her, fearing the look of her disappointment.

It never stopped her though, because the next day she was still there. Touching him, showering him with affection. Very rarely did he return the pleasantries, and when he did it would be simple, such as rubbing her hand with his thumb after she had stolen his hand away.

His heart would skip daily with her, he had not been prepared for the attention she showered on him. He feared the day that he would bring her to his bedroom for the first time. He remembered their wedding night, when she had looked so pale and fearful of what was to come. He had shook his head, telling her that they would wait, that they had their entire lives, and that they had no reason to rush. He had only partially said it to her, he had also said it for himself.

Gaara could not deny the fact that his wife was beautiful. The pale beauty had caught the attention of many men since moving to Suna, and Gaara often found himself jealous as he watched those men interacting with his wife. They would flirt, she would blush and excuse herself gracefully, but Gaara could feel the jealousy rising, the urge to blind the men high.

Why he was jealous, he had no clue. His wife was attentive to his needs. She showered him in attention and affection when he allowed it. Perhaps it was because he feared her as well? Because, he thought bitterly, he did fear her. He feared the fact that she may get to close, and figure out that although he was no longer a monster, he was ugly. He was ugly inside and out, or he was in his own eyes.

He feared her rejection, and did his best to keep himself separated from Hinata, so she would have nothing to reject. It was a challenge though, since she insisted on being as physical with him as he would allow.

Gaara looked down at his forgotten paperwork, his desk was cluttered with it. There was a soft rap on the door, and Gaara watched as Hinata opened it and slid inside without a word. Her usually brilliant eyes looked dim and sad. Gaara frowned.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Gaara asked simply, standing and pushing in his chair. He moved to where his wife stood near the door.

"I was actually h-hoping to spend some time with you today, if y-you think you'll be free from obligation." Hinata said, not meeting his eyes, but instead gazing out a nearby window. Gaara felt his frown deepen, because this was not like his young wife. Most days she would be smiling beautifully, and most sad looks would be fleeting.

"I have paperwork. Perhaps tonight?"

Hinata nodded, still avoiding his eyes, and quickly left the room. Gaara was not sure what to do, but as he went back to his desk, he decided that paperwork seemed less important now. Shaking his head slightly, he left, determined to figure out what was wrong with his wife.

He found her in their bedroom, laying in bed, head buried in her pillow. As she sat her head up to see who had entered, he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. With uneasiness, Gaara went to her bedside.

"What is wrong, Hinata? Why are you so sad?" Gaara asked, allowing his hand to brush away a lingering tear. Had his will power not been as good as it was, his hand would have trembled.

He watched as his wife slightly leaned into his touch, savoring it. It was not often that he stepped outside of his comfort zone and touched anyone, even her. He allowed his hand to linger. It wasn't that he disliked the human touch, as much as he feared the damage that his own touch could cause.

"I-I've made a decision. I t-think you should take a lover." Hinata said, her voice wavering slightly. Gaara felt himself freeze, and he was suddenly confused. Why would he take a lover, when he had yet to even be intimate with his wife?

"No." Gaara answered, leaving no room for debate.

"I w-want you to be h-happy, Gaara." His wife whispered, her white eyes meeting his own. Her eyes held pain, and Gaara was once again confused, because he was happy.

"Explain." Gaara demanded flatly.

"I-I know that you d-don't find me attractive. I k-know you don't like it w-when I touch you. I d-don't want to ask you t-to be in a marriage where you d-don't have your needs met." Hinata explained, and Gaara swallowed down a lump in his throat as he regarded his young wife. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"It is not that I do not find you attractive. I grew up without much intimate contact, and such things make me uncomfortable." Gaara stated, watching as his wife processed what she heard.

"Do… Do you want me t-to stop touching you?" She offered, and Gaara shook his head.

"I will grow used to it." Gaara assured, as his wife studied his face. Her eyes had warmed some, and he felt relieved. He did not like it when his wife was upset, and especially did not like it when she blamed herself.

"M-May I touch you now?" His wife asked shyly, and he felt his body heat up slightly as she looked him over briefly. He gave a nod, and was rewarded with her gentle hands caressing his face. He suppressed a groan, but could not hold back the tremble that ripped through his body. Her hand drifted down to his throat, and he swallowed hard, eyes drifting closed.

"Will you lay down with me, Gaara?" Hinata broke in suddenly.

Gaara hesitated, unsure if he should allow her to continue or not. He looked at his wife, noting the hopefulness in her eyes, and gave a nod. He would not deny her. Hinata pulled her legs up towards her, and Gaara surpassed her, laying down on his side of the bed. Hinata quickly lay her body down against his, her head resting on his shoulder, her body facing his.

He watched as she hesitantly placed a hand on his chest, and he felt the heat of her body warming his own. Without warning, he placed a hand on top of hers, interlacing their fingers.

"G-Gaara..?"

He ignored her, and tried to let his body relax. He repeatedly reminded himself that this was his wife. His wife, who wanted to touch him. Who wanted to be close to him. Who would not intentionally try to hurt him.

"I would like to kiss you right now." He admitted allowed, startling not only himself, but Hinata as well.

"Y-You may kiss me whenever you w-would like, Gaara." Hinata stated, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Gaara untangled their fingers, and twisted his body around to face hers, and Hinata allowed her head to drop to the pillow beneath. Hovering above her slightly, Gaara stared at his beautiful wife, and thought briefly about how much his life had changed since he had been a child. He dipped down, and captured her lips with his own.

Her fingertips came from behind, running through his silky red hair, pulling Gaara down closer, and their kiss barely muffled his groan. Gaara broke their kiss, only to let his lips trail down to Hinata's neck, suckling at her pulse. He heard his wife gasp, and felt his pride swell. He had never been so intimate with Hinata, and it pleased him greatly to be able to affect her in such a way.

Hinata's hand untangled from his hair, and moved to his chest, a second joining it. The hands pushed at his robe, trying to get it to fall open, and Gaara pulled away. Sitting up now, he removed the robe himself, leaving his chest bare to her. Gaara tried to ignore the self-conscious feeling, and quickly forgot about it when his wife's hands started exploring his body.

He watched as her heated eyes took in the look of his bare chest, and as her hands explored his unmarred skin. He noticed the slight flush on her face as she touched him.

Gaara allowed his wife to explore him for a moment longer, then reached below him, grasping her zipper to her jacket. He hesitated, pausing to see if she would stop him. She proceeded to take his hand in her own, and pulled the zipper down. A mesh shirt lay underneath, and under that, bindings. Impatient to get down to bare skin, Gaara looped his fingers into the holes of her shirt and pulled, easily tearing the shirt. Hinata gasped, and flushed brightly. He met her eyes.

"I will get you a new one. Right now, I am impatient."

Making quick work of her shirt, Gaara moved on to her wraps. The last thing binding her chest. He hesitated as he went to reach for the wrap, asking himself if this was what he wanted. If Hinata was what he wanted. He was surprised to find that he could not think of a reason that would stop him at this point. He had waited a long time. He would not make himself wait longer, unless it was what she asked of him.

He loosened her bindings, and could not help but stare as her chest became bare to him. Her breasts sat open to him, and experimentally, he allowed his thumb to roll over her nipple. She gasped, eyes rolling back, and Gaara discovered that his pants were feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Her perky pink nipples caught his attention again though, and he licked his lips, wondering what she would taste like. His eyes flicked to hers again, and she seemed to be anticipating him. Allowing that to encourage him, Gaara leaned down and allowed his tongue to capture her nipple. Her hands found his head quickly, running his fingers through his hair and arching slightly into his mouth.

Gaara had never felt lust before today, but the feeling he was full of at the moment could only be that of lust. His heated eyes raked over Hinata's body as he released her breast.

"If you want to stop, you need to tell me now." Gaara rasped out, silently warning her. Trying to let her know that after this point, he could not be sure if he would be able to control himself.

"Don't stop, please." Hinata whispered back, hands back on his chest, trailing downward towards his pants. He felt Hinata's fingers hook onto his pants, tugging them slightly. Her eyes were bright, passion filling them.

He felt her give his pants another yank, and they slipped own his hips, exposing a small tuff of his pubic hair. Gaara pulled away, and he heard his wife whimper at the loss. Gaara got of the bed, and quickly and efficiently removed the remainder of his clothing. He watched as his wife stared, studying his body. He silently hoped that he pleased her, that his body was to her preference. Gaara got back up onto the bed, and once again hovered over his young wife. He kissed her neck, her chest, then her stomach.

Once he got low enough, he began to unfasten her pants. Her hands eagerly came down, willing to help him, willing to expose herself to him for his pleasure. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat, and he removed her pants. A soft, thin patch of curls protected her most intimate areas from his eyes. Placing a hand between her thighs, Gaara settled between her taunt legs. They wrapped around him, and he felt his manhood press against her wetness.

He heard his name whispered on his breath, and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue. He pressed forward, and her hands clung to him, nails digging into his back in pain. He stopped once he was fully inside her, savoring the feeling of her warmth. Desperately wanting to continue, but refusing to hurt her. He kisses a tear away from her eye, and her eyes meet his. Her fingers dive into his hair, and she pulled him down for a kiss. Her tongue is at his lips, and he willingly allows her in. His passion gets the best of him, though, and he quickly dominates the kiss. By her sigh, he knew she didn't mind.

Her hips adjusted, and a jolt of pleasure ripples through his body. He pulled out, just slightly, and pressed back in. Her back arched, and it was the most erotic thing Gaara had ever seen. He quickly got into a slow rhythm, breathing heavily as she tried to control himself.

Hinata, gasping and mewing beneath him, began placing small kisses on his chest and neck, and Gaara lets loose a strangled groan when she begins suckling on his neck. She moved her way up to his lips, and Gaara kisses her hotly, hips speeding up slightly. She pulled away after a moment, and gently pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Gaara, its ok. Let go. I trust you."

Gaara's eyes clouded over, because no one had ever trusted him so much before, and he so desperately wanted to throw himself into making love to her. His hips sped up, and his hands find their way to her waist, pulling her against him as he thrust deeply inside of her. She moans, and he feels her getting impossibly tighter. He feels his own release coming quickly.

Her nails grip into his shoulders, drawing down his back, and she clenches him, contracting repeatedly as she cries out his name. Hearing his strangled name on her lips is enough to do him in, and he released his load inside her with a groan.

He rested inside of her for a moment, and she plays with the hair at the back of his neck. He eventually pulled out of her, and immediately apologized as he sees the blood on the sheets. She quickly assured him that the blood was normal, as it was her first time being with a man, and he felt relieved, knowing that he had not injured her.

His young wife shyly moved towards him, laying down on his shoulder yet again, a gentle smile on his face. His arms wrapped around her, and he thinks to himself as she drifts off to sleep that maybe he would show affection much more often.


End file.
